wiki_of_the_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoneteller
Hey I am now a Legend Cat and gonne train here is some things about me c: Personalitly Bad temper, nice when I want to be =/, and when your on my good side I am VERY NICE o_O Firce in battle, dont even think about messing with me ._., a Murderer on my own time, Medicine Cat always An old cat whos off her rocker Band obsessed! Family (I am puting what I remember) Mother: Air Father: StoneTeller Stepfather: Balto Sisters: Jayfeather, Halfmoon, etc. Brothers: Troy Treaty, DarkPine Star, etc. Nieces: Haden Nightmare or Storm Mate: Blake Blackforest Looks like Black she-cat with white underbelly, blind amber eyes, white leopard spots from head to toe, white muzzle, and blood stains on fur. Theme Songs The Lonely by Christian Perri Monster by Skillet Blame it on the Rain EET Love, Sex, Death by Fall Out Boy I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy To do List #Kill my temper #Get more herbs #Train as a Legend Cat o-o Weaknesses Losing my Family My Family hating me ;-; Patrick Stump dieing ;-; or not loving me when I am old enough to marry him o^o Fall Out Boy breaking up Quotes "When you have a bad day, a really bad day, try to treat the world better then it treated you" ~Patrick Stump "I'm to weird to live and to rare to die" ~Panic! At The Disco "Why put a new address on the same old loneliness, when time's just a waste of breath and, talking it just a waste of breath and living's just a waste of death?" ~Pete Wentz "You are what you love, not who loves you" ~Elton John "We really don't like the label thing at all everyone likes to categorize and simplify things. Why? Don't try to describe it. Just listen to it for what it is" ~Joe Trohman "This is the solution to life. Fuck the people that hate you. Wait, don't really fuck them. Don't have sex with them, like flick them off. Fuck them, but don't actually fuck them." ~Andy Biersack "Hoodies are my security blanket" ~Pete Wentz "I'm female, Fe=Iron, Male=Man, There for I am Ironman" ~Fat Unicorns "I hate being a ghost, you cant eat, sleep, no one can prove your there, no one knows your there, and you cant have sex" ~Brendon Urie "Sometimes it's easier to pretend that you don't care, than to admit it's killing you." ~Itz_Courtney_babe "Monsters don't sleep under your bed, they scream inside your head." ~Stoneteller "Alright. Every band always tells you to raise your middle finger for fuck this fuck that. But we think that's boring. We want you to hold up your middle finger because there is someone out there in this world who wants to sleep next to you every night." ~Patrick Stump "I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of yelling, I'm tired of being sad, I'm tired of pretending, I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of being angry, I'm tired of feeling crazy, I'm tired of feeling stuck, I'm tired of needing help, I'm tired of remembering, I'm tired of missing things, I'm tired of being different, I'm tired of feeling worthless, I'm tired of feeling empty inside, I'm tired of not able to just let go, I'm tired of wish I could start all over, I'm tired of dreaming of a life I will never have, Most of all, I'm tired of being tired." ~Stoneteller What makes me want to kill When I lose my temper when I get bored when I need to train